Bring me to life
by chy.cullen
Summary: E se o Edward virasse humano? Aprendendo novamente a sentir de verdade tudo aquilo adormecido dentro dele. N/A: 'A clareira' pertence a essa fic
1. Prólogo

Prólogo:

_"BELLA?" CHAMOU ALICE, ansiosa, tentando nos encontrar.__  
__"Hm.. estou aqui" Minha voz soava arrastada e eu escutava a respiração_

_pesada de Edward._

_"Até que enfim encontrei vocês! Mas o que aconteceu com Edward?" A voz de Alice estava fraca, parecia cansada._

_"É uma longa história..." E adormeci novamente._


	2. Impossible pov Bella

**Capítulo 1: Impossible **

Estávamos nós dois, sozinhos. O frio fazia cada parte do meu corpo doer. Edward andava ao meu lado, em silêncio. Havia árvores grandes e cobertas por musgo por toda a nossa volta e cobrindo o céu escuro. Ao longe, a névoa densa tornava impossível distinguir qualquer forma.

"Quanto tempo mais nós temos que andar?" As bolhas seriam incontáveis quando tirasse minhas botas.

"A hora que você quiser podemos ir correndo, ainda faltam alguns quilômetros." Ele olhava pra frente, com certeza conseguia ver mais do que eu.

Desde que Edward ouviu uma lenda sobre vampiros se tornando humanos de novo, ele ficou obcecado. Não comentava muito, mas eu sabia que pensava no assunto cada minuto dos últimos meses. Foi então que descobriu um vampiro mais antigo que qualquer um dos Volturi, mais _humano_, mais prestativo e que sabia cada detalhe de como tornar o sonho de Edward possível.

"Acho que prefiro assim, não sei, parece que vou ter mais tempo ao seu lado." Sabia que ele ainda encarava o nada à nossa frente, mas ainda assim senti necessidade de desviar o olhar.

"Bella, eu não estou indo para morrer, eu estou indo para _viver_." Ele parou na minha frente e virou meu rosto para podermos olhar um no olho do outro, suas mãos frias apertaram as minhas que, por eu estar a beira de um ataque histérico, suavam frio.

"Isso é o que você acha, mas, eu posso estar errada e tomara que eu esteja. Mas eu não sei, alguma coisa parece muito errada pra mim. É como se você não fosse voltar 100% o meu Edward. Eu sei que parece bobagem, como o medo de perder o brinquedo preferido numa viagem, sei que você quer fazer isso por mim, sei que sempre será o Edward que eu amo e sei que meu medo é infundado. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que eu tento deixar isso bem claro pra mim mesma, eu não consigo _ter_ essa certeza, não consigo simplesmente deixar de pensar no que você vai ter que passar e se você vai conseguir." As lágrimas corriam involuntariamente. Edward me abraçou, e eu consegui reprimir o tremor pelo seu toque gelado.

"Eu... sinto muito por te fazer se sentir assim. Eu não sei o que dizer, eu tenho medo do que possa acontecer com você se alguma coisa der errada à mim, mas eu tenho que fazer isso e você insiste em ir comigo... Se houver alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, que eu possa fazer pra você se sentir melhor, por favor, me diz." Sua expressão era cheia de dúvidas, mas, contraditoriamente, seu olhar me passava confiança e esperança. Suas mãos prenderam meu rosto e seus lábios tocaram os meus com desespero. Eu sabia e ele também, seria nosso último beijo como vampiro e humana. Os outros seriam entre iguais.

Nós continuamos andando como antes, a não ser pelo casaco extra que eu usava e pelo braço de Edward em volta da minha cintura.

Agora eu podia ver uma forma grande e escura muito longe. Uma rocha, uma caverna? E então um barulho me fez perder o equilíbrio e eu caí. Edward me ajudou sem dar nenhuma palavra. Ele sabia tanto quanto eu. Absolutamente nada. O barulho parecia um rugido. Qualquer animal não seria páreo para Edward, mas ele seria capaz de atacar em território desconhecido e _na minha frente_?

Edward continuou andando e eu o segui.

Mais a frente eu vi, como se nada no mundo pudesse ser maior, a entrada de uma caverna. Muito escura e aterrorizante. Sentia medo antes mesmo de chegar perto. Ali estava o tal vampiro de quem Edward tanto falara nesses últimos tempos? Como alguém podia viver ali, sem _nada_ por perto.

"Bella, amor, eu prefiro que você espere aqui. Não há nada por aqui e não vejo como Andrews pode se alimentar. Mas não sei se ele está ai dentro agora ou se tem alguém ou algo que possa te fazer mal aqui fora. Bella, o que eu faço?" A angústia e a dúvida em seu rosto eram tangíveis.

"Edward eu não vim até aqui pra ficar aqui fora parada sem saber o que está acontecendo lá dentro. Entende que eu e você estamos juntos." Eu peguei uma de suas mãos e coloquei entre as minhas e o encarei. "Até o fim."

"Porque _haverá_, realmente, um fim." Ele pegou minha mão e fomos andando ao incerto, penetrando cada vez mais na escuridão vazia.

Eu não via nada e nada parecia fazer sentido. Por vezes senti que andávamos na água e de repente já não se ouvia o barulho da mesma sendo jogada para os lados pelas nossas botas.

Uma luz bem fraca foi crescendo, estávamos chegando aonde quer que estivéssemos indo. Eu conseguia ver alguma coisa se mexendo e percebi que era uma pessoa, ou parecia uma.

"Bella, se não quiser ir, eu vou entender." Edward sussurrava ao meu ouvido.

"Por favor, Edward. Não seja tão idiota." Era minha vez de ficar séria e fixar o olhar à frente.

"Estou tentando te manter a salvo de si própria. Sua teimosia... Ah Bella… Por favor." Ele estava _suplicando_ para eu tentar me manter a salvo?

"Eu vou contigo até o fim, Edward. _Eu não posso viver em mundo em que você não exista_. Isso se aplica a mim também." Minha voz não era exatamente doce quanto eu queria que fosse. O medo que eu não queria demonstrar se materializou todo nessa última frase.

Ele me deu um último abraço e nós andamos os poucos metros que faltavam até a claridade nos abraçar. Ali era quente e estranhamente confortável.

"Edward Cullen, estou certo?" A voz do vampiro Andrews era assustadoramente grave, talvez o fato dele não aparecer agravasse esse fato.

"Estou aqui, como prometido. Sexta-feira, 21 horas." Eu não tinha me dado conta de que já era tão tarde.

"Muito bom, _muito_ bom. Gosto de pontualidade." E então eu vi, uma figura completamente deformada. A pele muito branca em contraste com várias _cicatrizes_? Os olhos eram de um preto impenetrável, apesar do olhar ser um tanto quanto _bondoso_. "Vejo que trouxe a humana para o sacrifício, muito gentil da parte dela aceitar vir aqui sabendo que não voltará inteira pra casa."

"Como? Acho que não entendi direito. Bella voltará pra casa do mesmo jeito que chegou aqui. Nessa parte não haverá acordo nenhum." Edward apertou minha mão com uma força que chegou a doer.

"Eu não disse que ela _não_ voltaria pra casa. Apenas que não voltaria _inteira_." A voz de Andrews era calma, ao contrário do clima que era merecedor da presença de Jasper.

"Explique, por favor." Edward mantinha sua voz de jogador pôquer, indecifrável. Mas eu, e somente eu, sabia que ele morria de medo por dentro. Medo por mim.

"Qual o seu maior desejo? Seu sonho mais impossível? Não é voltar a ser humano?"

"Não se isso significar que tenho que perder Bella." Sua voz falhou um pouco ao dizer meu nome e sua mão, que soltou a minha, se fechou em um punho.

"Pra você voltar a ser humano, meu caro Edward, sua doce amada tem que… te dar uma parte de sua _alma_."

"Não, isso está fora de cogitação. Obrigado, mas vamos embora Bella." Ele pegou minha mão e virou de costas para Andrews. A julgar pelo que se seguiu o vampiro não estava acostumado a ser tratado assim. Andrews, antes que eu pudesse completar uma batida de meu coração, estava em nossas frentes, seus olhos vermelhos de raiva, suas narinas infladas.

"Já lhe disse que sua namorada tem um cheiro _muito_ atraente? Agora que veio aqui e sabe meu segredo, é tarde demais Edward. Ou faz o que veio fazer, ou volta pra casa, _sozinho_. A escolha é sua." Edward estava tão perplexo que perdeu o próximo passo de Andrews. Antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Andrews prendeu meu pescoço em seu braço e um segundo vampiro de aparência muito menos bondosa apareceu e segurou Edward contra as paredes rochosas.

"NÃO TOQUE NELA! Ou vai se arrepender disso." As palavras saíram entrecortadas de Edward, talvez porque o segundo vampiro estivesse _esmagando_ sua cabeça na parede. "Eu faço o que você quiser, mas deixa-a ir embora."

"Não é assim que a coisa funciona, infelizmente." Andrews apertou mais meu pescoço e eu não podia mais respirar.

"Solte-a, por favor." A voz de Edward era baixa, mas alguma coisa, que eu não sei dizer o que, me fez ouvir cada palavra claramente.

"Já disse, e eu odeio repetir o que já disse. A garota vai sair daqui, e você também. Vão sair os dois vivos. Mas há regras para isso, e os dois vão compartilhar a mesma alma. O que tem de errado? Você a terá e terá vida novamente. Ora Edward não torne as coisas mais difíceis e você não pode nem dizer que eu sou mal, estou tentando ajudá-los." Aos poucos fui perdendo o som de sua voz e as imagens escureceram até tudo ficar completamente escuro.

"Tarde demais…" Foi a última coisa que ouvi.


	3. Breathing Again pov Edward

**Capítulo 2: Breathing again**

"Bella!" A raiva me dominava por dentro, foi tolice concordar com Bella e trazê-la comigo. Eu podia ver pelos seus pensamentos que não deixariam sair um vampiro e uma humana. "Estou implorando, deixe-a fora disso."

"David, agora." Andrews me ignorou e à sua ordem, o segundo vampiro me arrastou até que eu ficasse ao lado de Bella e uniu nossas mãos.

Por mais que eu lutasse contra, era impossível superar a força de David. Andrews prendeu nossas mãos com uma fita muito branca, com escritas em grego. "Agora, Edward, não atrapalhe. Pare de tentar se esquivar e pare de tentar soltar sua mão da dela, isso não vai acontecer.

David começou a ler em voz alta o que estava escrito na fita e algo parecido com uma névoa muito clara e fina se desprendia lentamente de Bella. Eu quis gritar não, mas uma dor aguda em minha garganta impediu qualquer som de sair. Eu não controlava mais qualquer parte do meu corpo. Logo, a dor passou para cada centímetro de mim. Respirar se tornou essencial e impossível, eu sentia um frio doloroso que corria junto com a dor. Era insuportável, eu só queria que acabasse.

Vários calafrios desciam minha espinha. Eu só podia perceber a presença de Bella ali, talvez porque ela estivesse com sua mão na minha, tão forte quanto a fita podia nos prender.

Eu pude sentir quando parte da alma de Bella entrou em mim. Uma sensação boa, quente, _doce_, em meio a tanta dor. Meu coração queimou ao sentir, meus músculos tremiam com uma força brutal.

Meus pulmões se comprimiam dolorosamente cada vez que eu tentava respirar, minha garganta ardia por ar como se eu estivesse com sede. Eu podia gritar, senti isso, mas e se Bella estivesse acordada? Não, eu não podia e não ia deixar que ela soubesse absolutamente nada do que estava acontecendo.

A dor foi deixando de existir parte por parte. Primeiro os pés, as pernas, pude sentir meu estômago de novo, meu pescoço podia mexer. Só o que me segurava naquela angústia era minha mão presa à de Bella e meu coração que ainda ardia dolorosamente a cada batida fraca.

Bella estava bem, eu podia sentir isso. Ela apertava fracamente minha mão, mas eu sabia que ela estava acordada. Um vento frio e leve acariciava meu rosto. Não estávamos mais na caverna, mas eu não estava exatamente consciente.

Havia gravetos sob mim, não conseguia mais achar a mão de Bella, não sabia onde estávamos ou se ela ainda estava comigo. Era difícil respirar e complicado administrar a _necessidade_ de ar em meus pulmões.

Onde estavam Andrews e David? Como havíamos vindo parar aqui? Eu não tinha respostas. E de repente descobrir que não podia _ouvir_ nada. Nenhum pensamento de qualquer animal passava pela minha cabeça. Nada além da escuridão eu podia enxergar. E eu estava cansado demais pra pensar em qualquer coisa mais.

Eu deixei meus pensamentos afastados e mergulhei numa nova escuridão. Era uma experiência _nova_, eu via Bella, e a via bem. Mas a via diferente, como se visse pelos olhos de outra pessoa. Mas, ao longe, eu ouvi muito distante e baixo, a voz de uma outra pessoa. Uma voz conhecida, apesar de diferente. E eu pensei que estivesse _sonhando_ pela primeira vez em 90 anos...


	4. Bring me to life pov Bella

**Capítulo 3: Bring me to life**

"Bella, Bella?" Chamou Alice, ansiosa, tentando nos encontrar.

"Hm.. estou aqui" Minha voz soava arrastada e eu escutava a respiração pesada de Edward.

"Até que enfim encontrei vocês! Bella, você está bem? Mas o que aconteceu com Edward?" A voz de Alice estava fraca e parecia _cansada._

"É uma longe história…" Eu senti um vento passando rápido por mim, e adormeci novamente.

"Emmet, eles estão aqui." Alice não gritou, mas entre meus breves estados de inconsciência eu soube que Emmet ouvira.

Parecia que elefantes pisoteavam minha cabeça quando o irmão mais velho de Edward me pegou em seus braços fortes. Alice devia querer se certificar pessoalmente do quão bem Edward estava.

Eu só queria que tudo isso chegasse ao fim, queria estar com Edward, e queria que ele estivesse bem acima de tudo.

Alice e Emmet corriam pela floresta enquanto um uivo ficava cada vez mais alto. Era Jacob, eu podia sentir. Jacob viera correndo até tão longe só para ter certeza de que eu estava a salvo.

"Alice…" Eu forcei minha voz, desnecessariamente, para que ela me escutasse.

"Eu estou aqui, Bella. Descanse, é disso que você precisa agora." Seu tom não era o leve e descontraído que eu estava acostumada, e isso me deixou alerta.

"Como está o Edward?" A ansiedade por respostas me corroia por dentro, mas Alice apenas continuou correndo em direção à orla da floresta.

"Relaxa, Bells." Emmet disse com um ar divertido, mas que não chegava aos seus olhos. "Edward já passou por coisa pior, ele vai ficar bem, fica tranqüila."

"Emmet, por favor, me diz que tudo vai dar certo, que ele vai ficar bem." Se tornou impossível conter as lágrimas e eu escondi meu rosto em Emmet, encharcando sua camisa. Não importava o que Edward tivesse passado, ele havia superado. Mas qual era minha garantia que ele ia ficar bem agora? Agora que ele não tinha mais sua força incontestável.

"Relaxa, Bells, relaxa." Ele me segurava com um braço e dava tapinhas carinhosos em minhas costas.

Aos poucos nós reduzimos a velocidade e eu pude ver Jake, em sua forma humana. Emmet me segurava com força e eu não conseguia me livrar do seu aperto. Queria correr e abraçar meu melhor amigo, queria sentir o calor da sua pele em contradição ao frio que nos açoitava.

"Bella, consegue andar?" Emmet me colocou em pé, mas continuou sustentando a maior parte do meu peso.

Jasper apareceu com Rosalie e uma Mercedes preta conhecida. Ele correu até nós e passou meu braço por seu ombro, e agora meu esforço era quase nenhum. Eu só tinha que manter meus olhos abertos.

Alice, Emmet e Jasper conversavam muito rápido e baixo. Impossível para um ouvido humano entender. O que consegui ouvir foras as palavras Edward, hospital e Carlisle.

Rosalie aproximou o carro e Alice entrou na frente, enquanto eu e Edward fomos atrás. Emmet e Jasper corriam, nos ladeando. O carro ganhou velocidade rapidamente.

"Oh meu Deus!" De repente eu me senti a pior pessoa do mundo, fiquei totalmente apavorada.

"Que foi, Bella?" Rosalie parou bruscamente o carro, antes mesmo da pergunta de Alice.

"Meu Deus, meu Deus! Jacob… Ele ficou lá!" O desespero por Jake me afundou um pouco mais. Ele havia ido lá só para ver se eu estava bem e eu simplesmente fui embora sem nem falar com ele.

"Calma, Bella." Rosalie voltou a dirigir e Alice olhou para a frente novamente.

"Jacob está bem. Você não deve ter visto, mas ele foi embora antes mesmo de sairmos todos da floresta. Ele só queria ver se _você_ estava bem, Bella. Ele achou que você tinha sido transformada e quando te viu andando, deduziu que não, e como era isso que importava pra ele, que você estivesse bem e _humana_, ele foi embora." A voz de Alice era suave e calma.

"Ele foi… _embora_?" Minha voz falhou. Tentei não deixar que percebessem que eu estava chorando, mas nada passava despercebido para Alice.

"Bella, a culpa não é sua. Pare de se preocupar com isso. Jacob sabe muito bem das coisas, e agora sabe, também, que você está bem."

"Ele vai superar…" A voz fraca de Edward me fez pular, literalmente.

"Edward!" Eu, Rosalie e Alice gritamos ao mesmo tempo.

""You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life""

"O que vocês tinham na cabeça?" Esme estava anormalmente séria.

"Desculpa mãe…" A voz de Edward era baixa, quase inaudível para meus ouvidos. "Nós devíamos ter contado a alguém, foi muita imprudência e falta de responsabilidade da minha parte. Por favor, me desculpa."

"Ah, Edward! Você não sabe o quanto eu fiquei preocupada quando você não voltou pra casa! E depois Charlie ligou pra cá e falou sobre a Bella não estar em casa e Carlisle não tinha idéia de onde vocês estavam e Alice não conseguia ver nada e…" A dor no rosto de Esme era tangível. Era fato que ela não podia chorar, mas mesmo assim era extremamente comovente.

Carlisle apareceu e envolveu Esme em um abraço confortável. Rosalie e Emmett estavam do outro lado do quarto, observando a mãe em seu choro sem lágrimas. Jasper, que alegara que a combinação do meu sangue com o de Edward era insuportável pra ele no momento, saíra para caçar com Alice. Charlie era o único que ainda não sabia que estávamos novamente em Forks.

"Bella, Você não acha que Charlie já está tempo demais sem notícias suas?" Carlisle mantinha sua voz doce, mesmo sabendo que assim que eu saísse, Edward estaria encrencado. "Eu acho, que você deve pelo menos ligar para ele, garantir que está bem."

"Não se preocupe Carlisle. Charlie está vindo, eu liguei para ele." Alice entrou na porta com uma expressão um tanto preocupada. "Edward, acho que você vai querer comer alguma coisa." Mesmo com o sorriso angelical que deu, ela não conseguiu disfarçar seu olhar temeroso para Edward.

"Eu… não… É, acho que eu poderia comer a geladeira agora." Sua risada encheu a sala de um modo muito reconfortante.

"Filho, você não deve se comer por enquanto. Deixe que Carlisle te examine…" Esme chegou junto a Edward, que estava deitado no sofá preto do seu quarto.

"Se ele quer comer, sente que precisa disso, não vejo porque ele não possa, querida. E depois eu os examino, nisso não terá discussões. Bella, Charlie está chegando. Porque todos não o esperam lá embaixo, enquanto eu converso com Edward?"

"Carlisle, teria como eu conversar com Edward antes de você? Por favor, desça com todos. Claro que você vai acalmar Charlie melhor do que qualquer um aqui. Por favor, Carlisle."


	5. Temptation pov Edward

**Capítulo 4: Temptation**

"Então, não quer me contar como conseguiu?" Rosalie estava próxima demais, seu corpo quase tocando o meu.

"Rose, pára com isso. Nós somos irmãos."

"Edward, eu só preciso saber _como_. Não estou pedindo pra voltar lá ou nada assim, só que você me conte como se faz, do que precisa…" Ela desistiu do assédio sexual e foi direta o suficiente para me fazer confessar aquele momento.

"Você não sabe o quanto é doloroso, o quanto eu lutei comigo mesmo pra resistir. A única razão pela qual foi suportável era saber que poderia ter Bella de um jeito _normal_." Eu sabia que não seria fácil convencer Rosalie, tornar-se humana era seu maior sonho, e agora já não era tão impossível.

"Cada um tem uma razão pela qual quer _viver_, Edward. Por favor, não tente tirar isso de mim. Por favor, me deixa ter uma vida."

"Rosalie, de qualquer modo você não poderia…"

"Certo, Edward. Se você não diz, eu vou descobrir sozinha. Mas pode ter certeza de que eu farei qualquer coisa, sem medir esforços e escrúpulos pra conseguir." A única coisa que eu pude perceber foram alguns fios dos cabelos compridos de Rosalie quando ela saiu do quarto antes que eu completasse duas batidas do coração.

Demorou em torno de 3 segundos para Alice entrar dançando no quarto. Agora eu já não tinha a mínima vontade de ficar deitado, parado, longe de Bella.

"Edward, nós precisamos conversar." Sua voz estava alarmada, mas calma. "Rosalie. Ela tentará de tudo para conseguir o que quer, eu preciso que nos ajude a convencê-la do contrário."

"Eu não posso fazer isso, Alice. Eu tentei e não adiantou muita coisa, você sabe disso." Eu pude rever a reação de Rosalie quando lhe disse como era. "Mas ela precisaria matar alguém para poder lhe roubar a alma. Ela não seria capaz."

"Rosalie é capaz de qualquer coisa, Edward. E matar alguém não seria problema para ela, se isso garantisse a mortalidade dela novamente, e você sabe disso." Alice jogava as palavras sem vontade.

"Desculpem-me, eu não quero atrapalhar. Então, se eu o estiver fazendo, falem." No momento em que vi Bella entrando no quarto, todos meus problemas pareciam ter sumido. Só por tê-la ali em minha frente, eu não precisava de mais nada. "Eu só achei que poderia ficar aqui com vocês. Sabe, lá embaixo todos estão tensos e calados. Nem Jasper agüentou, a propósito, ele pediu para eu te falar que ele volta pela noite, Alice."

"Você nunca atrapalha, Bella." Eu fui ao encontro de Bella. Andar pela primeira vez, como humano, foi estranho, e extremamente devagar. Eu tentei ir mais rápido, mas esse era meu limite. Uma vida cercada de limites, eu teria que me acostumar. "Alice e eu estávamos falando sobre Rosalie. Ela quer, acima de tudo, se transformar em humana, e nós temos que impedir, não é certo ela sacrificar alguém para isso."

"Mas por quê ela precisaria sacrificar alguém? Você e eu… Digo, nós dois estamos vivos e…" Eu podia ver em seus olhos a inocência. Tão emotiva, pequena, afeiçoável.

"Bella, como você acha que se sentiria com uma parte a menos da alma?" Alice tinha a voz doce, aérea. Mas nós três sabíamos que ela sabia muito bem do que estava falando.

"É estranho, como se faltasse uma parte de mim. E por alguns segundos eu senti uma emoção diferente quando estava lá embaixo, repulsa misturada com comoção e um pouco de angústia, eu acho. Quer dizer, eu estava peculiarmente calma, então não sei." A mão que estava segurando a de Bella ficou vazia, ela havia sentado. Estava com uma expressão confusa, tentando entender tudo isso. E então eu recapitulei suas palavras. Enquanto eu estava sozinho com Rosalie, eu senti repulsa quando ela estava me assediando para conseguir que eu falasse sobre a transformação, senti comoção quando ela pediu que eu não a tirasse o direito de viver e angústia porque não queria que ela cometesse um ato do qual se arrependeria depois. "Mas o que isso tem a ver com Rosalie matando alguém para se tornar humana?"

"Bella, calma, antes de qualquer coisa, você pode me explicar o que sentiu quando estava lá embaixo de novo?"

"Eu acho que vou deixar vocês sozinhos. Bella, aproveite bem." E Alice saiu do quarto com um sorriso um tanto quando convencido. Ela estava confusa, eu sabia, mas algo predominava isso.

"Então, Edward... Será que não podemos conversar depois? Eu sei que tudo é muito importante e tal, mas há uma coisa que eu queria experimentar antes de falarmos sobre qualquer que seja o assunto." Sem dizer mais nada Bella levantou e foi até onde eu estava parado, em pé, apoiando meu peso em um braço na mesa. Ela me puxou pela gola da blusa até o sofá de couro preto e me beijou. Um beijo quente, diferente de todos que já havíamos dado. Suas mãos traçavam caminhos pelas laterais do meu corpo, sua boca ficando cada vez mais urgente ao encontro da minha.

"Bella, eu não acho que devíamos fazer isso agora, e muito menos aqui." Eu percebi um sorriso bobo atravessar minha face, ao mesmo tempo em que uma onda de decepção passava por Bella. "Todos nessa casa tem uma super audição, não acha que seria um pouco constrangedor?"

"Ou essa é só mais uma desculpa? Edward, você não é mais um vampiro, sem essa de que você poderia me quebrar..." Antes que ela terminasse de falar, cobri sua boca com outro beijo. Ela estava certa, eu não tinha mais desculpas que me impedissem de fazer o que nós dois queríamos. Sem perguntar, sem falar nada, peguei-a no colo e desci as escadas. Não havia ninguém na sala, talvez Alice tenha visto e não quis que atrapalhassem, não sei. Sem mais demora, a levei para a nossa clareira. Não ficava longe dali, e agora que já havia me acostumado com a sensação, podia correr cada vez mais rápido, _quase_ tanto como antes.


	6. The opening pov Edward

**Capítulo 6: Surprise**

Já estava amanhecendo quando eu acordei. Edward dormia pesadamente ao meu lado, estávamos na sua nova cama King Size, a qual eu não me lembrava de ter visto no dia anterior. Um raio de sol fraco atravessava a janela-parede e refletia em um espelho, fazendo-o brilhar em nossos corpos.

O calor fez o rosto de Edward, e provavelmente o meu também,corar um pouco. O leve tom avermelhado em seu rosto era encantador. A prova mais real de que ele era humano até agora.

"Ai meu Deus…" Se Edward era mesmo humano agora, e ontem nós não usamos… "Ai meu Deus…" A cada segundo eu lembrava mais nitidamente da sensação que era tê-lo em mim. Era uma bela distração, mas minhas preocupações imediatas me trouxeram de volta à realidade.

Edward não parecia querer acordar pelas próximas horas, mas eu precisava tirar essa dúvida o mais rápido possível. O caminho até a biblioteca de Carlisle parecia ter dobrado de tamanho.

"Entre, Bella." A voz calma de Carlisle soou antes que eu pudesse ao menos bater na porta. Eu entrei e ele estava sorrindo quando sinalizou a poltrona em frente a sua mesa para que eu sentasse. "Bom dia."

"Bom dia." Eu respondi, minha voz falhando.

"A que devo a honra essa hora da manhã?" Ele perguntou amigavelmente, com um olhar curioso, mas ao mesmo tempo, receoso.

"Eu... han... Carlisle..." Eu respirei fundo, não deveria ser tão difícil falar com Carlisle, deveria? "Desculpa, eu não sei por onde começar..."

"Que tal pelo começo?" O pai de Edward deu a volta e sentou na mesa, na minha frente. Seu olhar era fraternal, como um pai tentando ajudar uma filha.

"Ok... Pelo começo... Certo..." Eu respirava com dificuldade, e ele notou isso.

"Relaxe, Bella, e me conte o que aconteceu. Talvez possa me falar sobre ontem. Alice pediu que saíssemos um pouco e quando voltamos vocês não estavam, ela se recusou a ver qualquer coisa que envolvessem vocês dois." Carlisle continuava me olhando, o que não fazia com que eu me sentisse mais relaxada.

"Bom... Eu e o Edward... Nós... Dormimos juntos." Eu finalmente consegui dizer enquanto minha respiração voltava ao normal. Não foi tão difícil assim. Mas percebi que encarava minhas mãos.

"Vocês estão bem?" Ele me olhava com cuidado, analisando, parecendo um tanto preocupado.

"Edward está bem, ou parece, ele está dormindo. Mas eu... É essa minha preocupação..." Eu levantei meu olhar até encontrar seus olhos, e ele entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

"Vocês nunca ouviram falar em camisinha?" Mas um sorriso leve passou por seu rosto. "Bella, depois de tanto tempo sendo vampiro, agora voltando a ser humano, eu não tenho certeza de que Edward possa ter filhos. São muitas mudanças, inclusive físicas, eu não posso ter certeza."

"Então... Isso é bom, não? Eu não preciso me preocupar com nada e..." Ele podia ver que eu estava confusa e aliviada.

"Eu disse que não posso ter _certeza_ sobre Edward. Mas por via das dúvidas, você sabe se está no seu período fértil?" Eu senti meu rosto corar fortemente.

"Eu... Não sei." Eu falei, contando os dias da minha última menstruação mentalmente. Fiquei preocupada. "Eu acho que sim."

_Toc, toc, toc._

"Bella, podemos terminar nossa conversa mais tarde?" Carlisle deu a volta na mesa novamente e começou a guardar uns papéis que estavam por cima.

"Claro, claro. Eu vou aproveitar e ver se Edward já acordou." Eu disse, me levantando depressa e tropeçando nos pés da poltrona que eu estava sentada e depois na do lado. A mão fria de Carlisle segurou firme meu braço para que eu pudesse recuperar o equilíbrio.

"Procure tomar cuidado." O sorriso oculto em seus lábios era perceptível em sua voz.

"Ok, eu vou tentar. Er… Carlisle, eu não queria que ninguém soubesse disso por enquanto. Afinal, pode ser besteira minha ter pensado nisso e… Por favor." Minhas mãos suavam, estando uma junto da outra.

"Eu vou falar com Alice sobre isso. E, a propósito, ela não deve estar gostando muito de esperar na porta."

"Alice, claro! Por favor, por favor…"

"Relaxe, Bella. Eu vou falar com ela." Ele sorriu e mais uma vez soou batidas na porta. "É melhor eu ver o que Alice quer antes que vocês se atrasem para a escola."

Alice abriu a porta e me lançou um olhar todo cheio de acusação. Antes que eu saísse, ela disse que falaria comigo mais tarde.

"Bella?" Edward estava parado no final do corredor. Curiosidade brilhava em seus olhos.

"Edward, oi!" Eu corri ao seu encontro. "Eu não quis te acordar, você…"

"Acordei logo depois que você saiu, a cama ainda estava quente." Ele sorriu meu sorriso torto preferido. "Estava com Carlisle?"

"É… Eu… Eu…" Eu tive que limpar a garganta antes de continuar. "Eu fui falar sobre você, o que pode acontecer, essas coisas." As palavras saíram com dificuldade. Edward não acreditou em uma palavra do que eu disse, isso era claro em seus olhos.

"Nós temos aula, e se você não quiser se atrasar é melhor irmos logo." Agora ele estava sério demais.


	7. Surprise pov Bella

**Capítulo 6: Surprise**

Já estava amanhecendo quando eu acordei. Edward dormia pesadamente ao meu lado, estávamos na sua nova cama King Size, a qual eu não me lembrava de ter visto no dia anterior. Um raio de sol fraco atravessava a janela-parede e refletia em um espelho, fazendo-o brilhar em nossos corpos.

O calor fez o rosto de Edward, e provavelmente o meu também,corar um pouco. O leve tom avermelhado em seu rosto era encantador. A prova mais real de que ele era humano até agora.

"Ai meu Deus…" Se Edward era mesmo humano agora, e ontem nós não usamos… "Ai meu Deus…" A cada segundo eu lembrava mais nitidamente da sensação que era tê-lo em mim. Era uma bela distração, mas minhas preocupações imediatas me trouxeram de volta à realidade.

Edward não parecia querer acordar pelas próximas horas, mas eu precisava tirar essa dúvida o mais rápido possível. O caminho até a biblioteca de Carlisle parecia ter dobrado de tamanho.

"Entre, Bella." A voz calma de Carlisle soou antes que eu pudesse ao menos bater na porta. Eu entrei e ele estava sorrindo quando sinalizou a poltrona em frente a sua mesa para que eu sentasse. "Bom dia."

"Bom dia." Eu respondi, minha voz falhando.

"A que devo a honra essa hora da manhã?" Ele perguntou amigavelmente, com um olhar curioso, mas ao mesmo tempo, receoso.

"Eu... han... Carlisle..." Eu respirei fundo, não deveria ser tão difícil falar com Carlisle, deveria? "Desculpa, eu não sei por onde começar..."

"Que tal pelo começo?" O pai de Edward deu a volta e sentou na mesa, na minha frente. Seu olhar era fraternal, como um pai tentando ajudar uma filha.

"Ok... Pelo começo... Certo..." Eu respirava com dificuldade, e ele notou isso.

"Relaxe, Bella, e me conte o que aconteceu. Talvez possa me falar sobre ontem. Alice pediu que saíssemos um pouco e quando voltamos vocês não estavam, ela se recusou a ver qualquer coisa que envolvessem vocês dois." Carlisle continuava me olhando, o que não fazia com que eu me sentisse mais relaxada.

"Bom... Eu e o Edward... Nós... Dormimos juntos." Eu finalmente consegui dizer enquanto minha respiração voltava ao normal. Não foi tão difícil assim. Mas percebi que encarava minhas mãos.

"Vocês estão bem?" Ele me olhava com cuidado, analisando, parecendo um tanto preocupado.

"Edward está bem, ou parece, ele está dormindo. Mas eu... É essa minha preocupação..." Eu levantei meu olhar até encontrar seus olhos, e ele entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

"Vocês nunca ouviram falar em camisinha?" Mas um sorriso leve passou por seu rosto. "Bella, depois de tanto tempo sendo vampiro, agora voltando a ser humano, eu não tenho certeza de que Edward possa ter filhos. São muitas mudanças, inclusive físicas, eu não posso ter certeza."

"Então... Isso é bom, não? Eu não preciso me preocupar com nada e..." Ele podia ver que eu estava confusa e aliviada.

"Eu disse que não posso ter _certeza_ sobre Edward. Mas por via das dúvidas, você sabe se está no seu período fértil?" Eu senti meu rosto corar fortemente.

"Eu... Não sei." Eu falei, contando os dias da minha última menstruação mentalmente. Fiquei preocupada. "Eu acho que sim."

_Toc, toc, toc._

"Bella, podemos terminar nossa conversa mais tarde?" Carlisle deu a volta na mesa novamente e começou a guardar uns papéis que estavam por cima.

"Claro, claro. Eu vou aproveitar e ver se Edward já acordou." Eu disse, me levantando depressa e tropeçando nos pés da poltrona que eu estava sentada e depois na do lado. A mão fria de Carlisle segurou firme meu braço para que eu pudesse recuperar o equilíbrio.

"Procure tomar cuidado." O sorriso oculto em seus lábios era perceptível em sua voz.

"Ok, eu vou tentar. Er… Carlisle, eu não queria que ninguém soubesse disso por enquanto. Afinal, pode ser besteira minha ter pensado nisso e… Por favor." Minhas mãos suavam, estando uma junto da outra.

"Eu vou falar com Alice sobre isso. E, a propósito, ela não deve estar gostando muito de esperar na porta."

"Alice, claro! Por favor, por favor…"

"Relaxe, Bella. Eu vou falar com ela." Ele sorriu e mais uma vez soou batidas na porta. "É melhor eu ver o que Alice quer antes que vocês se atrasem para a escola."

Alice abriu a porta e me lançou um olhar todo cheio de acusação. Antes que eu saísse, ela disse que falaria comigo mais tarde.

"Bella?" Edward estava parado no final do corredor. Curiosidade brilhava em seus olhos.

"Edward, oi!" Eu corri ao seu encontro. "Eu não quis te acordar, você…"

"Acordei logo depois que você saiu, a cama ainda estava quente." Ele sorriu meu sorriso torto preferido. "Estava com Carlisle?"

"É… Eu… Eu…" Eu tive que limpar a garganta antes de continuar. "Eu fui falar sobre você, o que pode acontecer, essas coisas." As palavras saíram com dificuldade. Edward não acreditou em uma palavra do que eu disse, isso era claro em seus olhos.

"Nós temos aula, e se você não quiser se atrasar é melhor irmos logo." Agora ele estava sério demais.


End file.
